


Count Them

by jenish (phizzle)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, Lost RPF
Genre: Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-19
Updated: 2006-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/jenish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For hmcgirl.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Count Them

**Author's Note:**

> For hmcgirl.

Heat. Wet. Skin. Four. Count them. Evi tries, loses thread of the limbs as tongues follow the lines of her, nerve endings stand, one by one by two by five by four hundred. Each one given individual attention, three tongues, six hands, thirty fingertips, three mouths, six lips, teeth uncounted and lightly in just the right places, oh, that's good. So good.

Splayed. Wanting. Tantalised. Dom above her, smile looks crooked, Ali below, eyes a slow burn, Billy to the side, fingers touching. Evi arches. They descend, three working as one unit, knowing just where to breathe, just where to press, just where to run wetness and softness and Evi swells up to meet them. Undulation, gentle hands to hold her hips, whimpers escape her throat.

"Dom. Billy. Ali." She chants their names, barely enough to hear, but they feel it. Dom has his lips on her throat, curved to meet his attentions. Billy takes one puckered nipple in his mouth, she cries out. Ali touches along her thigh, dips her head and Evi twitches to rhythmic laps.

Constant movement. Constant touch, constant press, constant wetness and heat and they're careful not to make it too much but it's so close, so close to being too much. Evi tries to make a sound, but none comes out. She will not say a word but their names, not until she comes and shouts and they ride the waves and do not relent, not for what feels like days, constant.

Evi shivers every time she hears them say, "Your turn."


End file.
